


it was just a dream

by sarcastic_fina



Series: don't hate me [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_fina/pseuds/sarcastic_fina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There are a lot of things I can survive. Losing you isn’t one of them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	it was just a dream

Oliver startled up in bed, drenched in sweat, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. 

"W’as wrong?" a tired voice asked, hand gripping his forearm and tugging lightly. 

He turned, his eyes searching wildly for her. It was dark. The room was too dark for him to make her out, even if her voice was confirmation enough. Oliver fumbled for the lamp, turning it on quickly and looked back to find a sleepy Felicity blinking against the sudden onslaught of light.

"Okay, maybe warn a girl first…" she complained.

"Felicity," he said, his voice leaving him in a desperate, emotional rush. He reached for her, wrapping his arms tight around and dragged her over and into his lap, hugging her to his chest, his face buried in her hair. Her completely dry hair, devoid of blood or brain matter. He was shaking, violently, but he couldn’t let her go. 

"Oliver?" She squeezed his arms worriedly. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Just a dream. Just a… a really  _awful_ dream.” 

"Okay… If you’re sure." She rubbed a hand down his neck soothingly, again and again. "You wanna talk about it?" 

He shook his head, closing his eyes as they burned, and leaned them back down against the bed, tangled together. He didn’t let her go. If anything, he held her tighter. 

"Is this about Slade?" she asked softly. She was facing him, her chin balanced on his chest. "You’ve been worrying about what he might do." 

He swallowed thickly. Oh, he knew what Slade planned to do. He just wasn’t sure _when_. And not for the first time, he thought about how easy it would be to smuggle Felicity and Thea and everybody he cared about out of the country and off to somewhere safe. But they wouldn’t go for it and he couldn’t explain it and he knew, he just knew, Slade would only find them anyway. So he held Felicity a little tighter, waiting for his heart to stop pounding in his ears, and promised himself he would never,  _ever_ let what he’d dreamed of come to pass. 

"Can you promise me something?" he asked her, his mouth atop her hair.

"What?"

"If… If anything happens… If Slade does anything… I want you to promise me that you’ll do everything you can to stay alive." 

She paused for a moment. “Oliver?”

"Promise me." He gave her a little shake. "I… There are a lot of things I can survive. Losing you isn’t one of them." 

Felicity wiggled her way free of his grip then and leaned her head back to see him. She cupped his face with one hand, rubbing her thumb over his cheek. “Hey…” She stared at him searchingly. “You’re never going to lose me.” 

He swallowed tightly, staring down at her smiling, sincere face, and then he kissed her, hard and desperate, until he was panting and her lips were swollen. And then he closed his eyes, drawing her in tight again.

No, he wouldn’t lose her. He’d kill anybody who tried to take her from him. Count Vertigo was the first and if Slade wanted to be the second, so be it. _  
_

Oliver kissed her hair and her ear and her shoulder, and he drifted back to sleep holding onto her for dear life.


End file.
